If Sirius Black had a daughter
by willnotupdate
Summary: its in the title... sirius black has a daughter... her destiny is to defeat voldemort. im gunna try to follow all of the books.
1. The beginning cliché or what?

Title: If Sirius Black had a daughter. Chapter: 1 (The beginning) Written on: 6th January 2002 (my b*day! yay!) Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: this one's taken me months! I've written 55 A4 pages so far and i've only just started typing it up. I like this one so it'll probably end up being my main priority out of all my fan fiction. I've got quite a few on paper and i'll probably start typing them all up soon. Guess what! This one's gunna have longer chapters too! Yay!)  
  
Tamzin woke up at six o'clock am as usual. Today it was her turn to cook breakfast with the help of her two best friends Nicole and Ellie. They had been best friends ever since Tamzin had come to Bridgend Town Youth Orphanage, BTYO for short. She was one year old when they took her in, her parents had died when their train de-railed and collided with another, both fuel tanks exploded so no-one could've survived, but she did and got a nice scar out of it too, right on her forehead. Tamzin grew up parentless in the dump of an excuse for an orphanage. She hated it there, the only thing keeping her there were Ellie and Nicole. They were the only thing in life that actually kept her alive, she wanted to give up a long time ago but Ellie and Nicole helped her through it.  
  
Tamzin went down the hall to fetch the mail before she started breakfast. She went to take the letters to the governor but stopped in her tracks when she saw a big, thick letter addressed to her in emerald-green writing. Excited as she was, her hands shook as she tried to open it, but just as she pulled out the letter, Mrs Saundersby rounded the corner. 'WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OPENING MY LETTERS?' She shouted, a few heads popped from the side of doors all down the corridor.  
  
'But Mrs Saundersby, it's addressed to me,' she answered quietly, Tamzin was always a shy and quiet girl.  
  
'Rediculous! Who would ever want to write to a stupid little brat like you?' She asked, her voice dripping with laughter.  
  
'Well I don't know, I was just going to find out.' Tamzin answered even quieter.  
  
'How about I see then?' Mrs Saundersby asked with a malicious grin on her preternatural face, but it soon faded to a pale look of fear but that vanished just as quick as it has come, 'Just asking if you want a mortgage that's all.' The governor didn't even stick around to gloat, she just walked off still paled from whatever was in the letter. 'I've got to get that letter!' Tamzin thought.  
  
'Late aint you?' Nicole asked with a mixed look of suspicion and worry on her lightly freakled face as Tamzin walked into the kitchen, ' you're never late! What you been doing?'  
  
'Had to take the letters to Mrs Saunders.' She answered, hoping for no more questions.  
  
'Since when did that take half an hour?' Ellie asked.  
  
'Since I got accused of reading that old hag's letters, I swear she's got it in for me! I aint even done nothing wrong!' Tamzin burst out to her friend's suprise. 'There was one addressed to me and I was going to read it but before I even read a word that cow came & took it off me! But when she read it she looked real scared and tryed to cover it up by saying it was just a stupid mortgage letter!' By the time she had finished she was breathing heavily.  
  
'Calm down already! We'll get the letter when we're cleaning Mrs Fishface's room after!' Nicole said brushing her hands through her hazel, curly hair. She was the brainy one and always had the good ideas.  
  
That evening while cleaning Mrs Saundersby's room, the two girls looked everywhere for the letter but found no trace, until, that is, they found a pile of ashes on one of the tables. Embedded in ash was a tiny scrap of paper that said 'Miss Tamzin Black, we are happy to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of'. The rest of the paper was ashes. Nicole and Ellie looked at eachother as Ellie put the small bit of paper in her pocket. 'We so have to tell her!' They said simultaneously. They both finished their cleaning as quickly as they could manage and sprinted off to show their friend the small morsel of paper. Black and hazel hair flowing behind them like mid-air rivers. When they finally found her they burst into a fit of words which not even the most skilled person could understand.  
  
'We was cleaning that dump,'  
  
'For ages and it wern't there,'  
  
'But there was these ashes,'  
  
'Big pile!'  
  
'Was massive!'  
  
'Real big!'  
  
'Like where she burns loads of stuff like this!'  
  
'We found it,'  
  
'Wern't much,'  
  
'Here!' Nicole grabbed the scrap of paper from Ellie and thrust it in Tamzin's face.  
  
Tamzin read it aloud. ''Miss Tamzin Black, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of.' Why does it have to end there? Where is this Hogwarts? What school is it? How the hell do I contact them? DAMM IT!'  
  
'Calm down already! These people will probably get that you haven't got your letter and will write back, 'cause they already went to the trouble of finding out who and where you are. You're obviously very important to them!' Nicole tried to calm her down.  
  
'But what if they give my place away? And why me? I aint important! I'm just stupid, shy, quiet, bumfluff Tamzin Black. All I got that's of any importance is you two and I don't want to lose you if I go to this other school!' She spilled out her top most feelings and worries. 'I lost my parents already, you're all I got and I don't really fancy being alone.'  
  
Ellie and Nicole looked at eachother and immediately threw themselves at Tamzin and held her in a long group hug. She struggled to free herself but failed so she protested loudly instead. 'Gerroff! You're suffocating me! You know how I hate hugs! They're all girly girly pants! HELP! Damm it! Gerroff!' After about ten minutes of squirming she finally wriggled out of their grips. She ran down the corridor to safety, shouting behind her 'meet you in the hall dinner time!' Before Nicole or Ellie could even shout 'ok' she had gone.  
  
At dinner time Nicole, Ellie and Tamzin sat in a tight huddle on Ellie's bed. 'We have to get that letter!' Tamzin whispered to the others, 'I just know there'll be another, so every morning i'll check the post and if you two can, keep an eye on Fishface and the letter graveyard.' She said enthusiasticly. The letter graveyard was what they decided to call the pile of letters on Mrs Saundersby's table.  
  
'Sorted!' Ellie and Nicole shouted simultaneously. When Tamzin noticed this she burst out laughing. 'What?' They said at the same time again. Then they both said 'oh!' All three of them burst out laughing.  
  
'How did you know I was going to say that?' Nicole asked suspiciously.  
  
'Great minds think alike!' Ellie grinned.  
  
When morning came, Tamzin sneaked to check the post. She was about to shout her praises as loud as possible but stopped herself just in time. There it was, laying under a genuine mortgage leaflet. She picked up the small pile of letters and tucked her letter insides her belt and covered it up with her t-shirt.. Then she took the other letters to Mrs Saundersby. 'I see you haven't opened anything this morning.' She said, holding up another letter. Tamzin held in her joy of getting away with it and said, as she had done since she could say the words, 'no, Mrs Saundersby. I'm very sorry for my bad behaviour yesterday, it won't happen again.'  
  
'It better not do!' Mrs Saundersby rushed back into her room, obviously to burn more letters. Tamzin ran back to her room, it was the other three girls that shared their room that had to cook breakfast today.  
  
'You'll never guess what I got!' She said, grinning to Ellie and Nicole as she rushed in.  
  
'Another pet spider with twelve legs?' Nicole asked sarcastically.  
  
'No duhhh! Then it wouldn't be a spider would it?' Tamzin laughed.  
  
'Not what you tried to tell us.' Ellie muttered.  
  
'I got the letter innit!' Tamzin exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
'Well?' Ellie asked impatiently.  
  
'Well what?' Tamzin asked stupidly.  
  
'Read it out innit!' Nicole said, practically dancing about.  
  
'Ok ok! Chill!' Tamzin shouted opening the letter.  
  
'Miss Tamzin Black,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.'  
  
'Bloody nora!' Ellie shouted.  
  
'Oiy! Keep off the English!' Tamzin said.  
  
'I aint doing no french! What you want me to say? 'Oh dew dew'?' Ellie replied sarcastically.  
  
'It's a start and atleast it's welsh. Try saying something that aint real english, like 'pants' or 'oh my skeptical delusional catastrophic kangaroo wearing pink fluffy dungarees'. I like that one.' Tamzin said laughing.  
  
'Ha, ha, very funny.' Ellies sarcasm never seemed to want to stop.  
  
'Well I thought so too.' Tamzin continued to laugh.  
  
'Oh my skeptical delusional catastrophic kangaroo wearing pink fluffy dungarees!' Nicole suddenly came out with.  
  
'Don't you start!' Ellie shouted.  
  
'No! Here! Look!' Nicole said thrusting a second sheet from inside the envelope. She had pulled out a list of book titles and equiptment needed for a student starting Hogwarts.  
  
'Well that just burst my bubble didn't it?' Tamzin said looking downcast. 'Hey! You know by here where it says 'any problems contact blah blah blah'? Well how do I do that? There aint no address or nothing.'  
  
'Maybe they're psychic and contact you,' Nicole suggested.  
  
' Hey, what's the date?' Tamzin asked.  
  
'Oh my kangaroo thingy blah!' Ellie shouted.  
  
'Atleast it's original!' Tamzin grinned.  
  
'Argh! Tamzin! It's your birthday! It's the first of august!' Nicole shouted.  
  
'HA! I've been eleven years old for like eight hours and I didn't even know it. Shows what this dump does to you dunnit.' Tamzin muttered. 'Ah well, i'll live. Your prezzie was the best!'  
  
'What present?' They said in unison.  
  
'This.' Tamzin held up the burnt scrap of the previous letter. 'Without this I never would've even bothered trying to get another letter. Plue you're both still my friends on my birthday aint you?' Ellie and Nicole immediately grabbed her into a big hug. 'Gerroff! NOW! I HATE HUGS! GERROFF ME!!!'  
  
Just as they were all laughing and joking there was a huge BANG! at the door. Nobody moved an inch, not even Tamzin who was still being gripped in a group hug. BANG! There it was again. All three girls stared wide-eyed in the direction of the door. They saw Mrs Saundersby walk past their doorway. Curlers in her hair and baseball bat raised.  
  
(A/N: This is where I ended the chapter on paper, but another will follow because i'm about to type it up. Enjoy :o) dont forget to review (please)) 


	2. The big friendly giant another cliché i ...

Title: If Sirius Black had a daughter. Chapter: 2 (The big friendly giant) Written on: 31st March 2003 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all. I nicked the chapter title from Roald Dahl... don't shoot me.  
  
(A/N: it get's a lil more HP-ish by here. i couldn't be bothered to do Hagrid's accent, and he came to the orphanage the day he was meant to be shopping with Harry, but just pretend he went shopping with Harry the day before lol, I only just noticed and i'd have to do half of it again so i'll just let you alter your brains (if you can). sorry. but then again... if Hagrid went there at midnight and they slept till morning it would still be the 31st july wouldn't it? so i'm not really wrong in what i've written am I? If anyone can explain to me which day hagrid took harry shopping could you leave it in a review please? cause i dont get it lol. And also does anyone know where it says Lily (Harry's mother)'s last name is Evans because that's what everyone's been saying it is, in almost everyone's fanfiction stories her last name is Evans. How did that come about? Thanks :o) I'm a bit of a scab with my back ground info lol.)  
  
'Who is it?' The three girls heard Mrs Saundersby shouting in the direction of the door.  
  
'I'm looking for a Miss Tamzin Black, i've heard that this is the place to find her.' A deep, booming voice answered in a strong scottish accent.  
  
'What do you want with her?' Mrs Saundersby shouted back.  
  
'I have a message to deliver, could I please have a word with her?' The stranger answered politely. Tamzin left the company of her friends and made her way towards the front door. Mrs Saundersby was opening the door to reveal what looked like a giant caveman, and except for the clothes he DID look a spitting image of a caveman.  
  
'Here she is!' Mrs Saundersby said the the nicest, fake voice she posessed, gesturing at Tamzin. It was only used for potential adopters or people working for the government.  
  
'Hello Tamzin! Happy Birthday! I've come to fetch you to get your stuff for Hogwarts!' He said as if he was Tamzin's long lost brother, he even had the tears in his eyes.  
  
'Erm... Sorry but I don't really know who you are... sorry.' She said shyly.  
  
'Oh! No problem! I'm Hagrid, the groundskeeper and keeper of the keys at Hogwarts,' he said grinning.  
  
'Errr... I know its a school and stuff but I don't know a thing about it.' She cut him short.  
  
'Don't tell me you don't know anything too!' He sighed, 'ruddy muggles! Second one in just two days!' He said more to himself than her.  
  
'What's a muggle and what don't I know anything about?' Tamzin asked confusedly.  
  
'Here we go!' He muttered under his breath. 'Ok so if you don't interrupt me while I tell you this we won't be too late when we leave, no offence or nothing. Ok, you're a witch and people like Mrs Saundersby who aren't witches or wizards are muggles. You can do magic. There's this school that teaches magic to underage wizards and witchs all around Great Britain, United Kingdom, which ever one includes Ireland. Well anyways, theres this place in London called Diagon Alley. It's full of shops and stuff, all of the shops are magical. They sell things to witches and wizards. Follow me so far?' He asked the small girl.  
  
'Yup yup!' She replied enthusiastically. She hadn't made a single sound at all during the giant's explanation and she didn't plan to for the rest of it.  
  
'OK so i'm taking you to Diagon Alley today to fetch your stuff . And yes, you've got money stored in a wizarding bank. Any questions?' He asked her.  
  
'Was my dad a wizard and my mother a witch or was one of them a muggle?' She asked anxiously.  
  
'They were both pure bloods, that means their parents both had magical blood. so you're a pure blood too.' Hagrid explained.  
  
'Did you know them before the collision?' She asked. She had never heard anything about them before and didn't know anyone who could tell her anything so she had wondered all her life what they were like.  
  
'What collision? ' He asked back.  
  
'The train collision they died in... or didn't they?' Tamzin asked confusedly. She was believing Mrs Saundersby's story less and less by the second.  
  
'Ok, i'll tell you.' He sniffed and blew his nose in a large hankerchief he took from his pocket. 'What actually happened was this. Your mother and father, Victoria Thomas and Sirius Black were both in Hogwarts together when they were younger, along with Lily Evans and James Potter who were also married after Hogwarts. Your mother and Lily Potter were best friends, just as your father and James Potter were best friends st Hogwarts. Well, there was this man who was trying to take over the wizarding world and muggle world, I can't say his name because, well, don't look at me like that! Fine! It was Lord Voldemort.' He shuddered as he whispered the last two words and looked around with his watery eyes as if someone would jump out any second and attack him. 'Well, you-know-who, he was after your parents and the Potters, they were all at the potter's house (except for your father), and so were you and the Potter's baby boy, Harry. You-know- who found out where you all were and killed your mother and Lily and James. You and Harry survived his curse somehow and both got identical scars on your foreheads. But the thing is, no-one actually knew your mother and you were at the Potter's and got the curse too, so Harry got famous for being the 'only' person to survive you-know-who's killing curse.' He blew his nose loudly and said, 'sorry but that's all I know, but when you get to Hogwarts, Proffessor Dumbledore says he's going to tell you the full story and anything i've missed out.'  
  
'I don't think I can do this witch thing. The only magic tricks I can do is dissappear and that's a cheap Paul Daniels cupboard trick. Sorry but there's no way I can ever be a real witch.' When she said this Hagrid burst out laughing.  
  
'Sorry, it's just you and Harry are so much alike it's funny! He had the exact same worries as you. Don't worry Tamzin, hardly anyone knows any magic before they go to Hogwarts unless they read the text books, and you'll have yours today so don't worry!' He continued to chuckle. 'Well we'd best be off now, it's a long way from wales to London! so go and get dressed while I have a litte word with Mrs Saundersby.'  
  
'Ok! I won't be too long!' She shouted excitedly, and ran off to get dressed.  
  
Within no time they were both waiting in the queue at Bridgend Town Train Station and were getting alot of funny looks. 'Errr... Tamzin? I don't know how this muggle money works. Could you help me?' The giant asked shyly and held out a few notes.  
  
'Yeah sure! Infact it would be alot better if I just bought the tickets altogether.' Tamzin said grinning.  
  
They were still getting funny looks on the train, such a small girl and such a big man, but they just ignored the onlookers and talked about the things in the wizarding world Tamzin didn't know. Hagrid was just getting through the different shops in Diagon Alley when Tamzin voiced her thoughts. 'Hagrid, you know you said my father wasn't with my mother and the Potters when they were killed? Well, where is he now? is he dead?'  
  
'Oh no, I don't think... Erm... Dumbledore could explain it better.' He said, trying to avoid the question.  
  
'Please, I know you know! Please tell me Hagrid!' She then attempted to soften him up with a guilt trip. 'Hagrid, if you don't tell me now then I'll be worrying about it for a whole month, I get really ill with worry and I could fall sick with depression!'  
  
'Oh... OK... But please don't hate me for telling you! OK, so he wasn't there with the Potters and your mother, erm, he was out somewhere.' The giant of a man broke into a sweat. 'Well there was this man, Peter Pettigrew was his name, he followed your father into a muggle street because your father had done something, and, erm, Pettigrew made your father a bit angry. Please don't hate me, but your father was too quick for Pettigrew and pulled out his wand and cursed him, Pettigrew and twelve muggles were killed, the ministry of magic tracked him down and put him in Azkaban, the most high security prison in the wizarding and muggle world, the most high security prison in the muggle world would probably equal to only a prison cell in Azkaban.' Hagrid said, watching Tamzin like a ticking bomb.  
  
'So my dad's a mass murderer and is gunna be in prison all his life?' She asked.  
  
'Yeah , sorry, I didn't want-' Hagrid began.  
  
'No! Thanks for telling me! I never would've found this out by September!' She cut him short. With that last remark the train came to a halt. They both got off and travelled the streets of london. Hagrid knew exactly where he was going and was walking pretty fast, even for a man of his size. Tamzin had to jog to keep up with him.  
  
'This is it! The Leaky Cauldron!' Hagrid said enthusiastically, pointing to a small pub. Tamzin noticed that none of the muggles so much as glanced at it. She assumed that it was invisable to their unmagical eyes.  
  
'Hullo Hagrid! What'll you be having?' A man called out from behind the bar.  
  
'Sorry Tom! I won't be able to stay for long, I'm on another official Hogwarts assignment.' Hagrid answered importantly.  
  
'You said that yesterday! Hogwarts must be pretty busy this year round! So who's this little blighter?' Tom O'Declas asked cheerfully.  
  
'I'm Tamzin Black, pleased to meet you sir.' Tamzin answered politely and held out her hand.  
  
Tom shook it and replied, ' Pleasure! Such a nice little girl!' Tamzin held back the urge to shout out ' I aint little! And I definately aint nice!' Instead she smiled at Tom and followed Hagrid as he led her out.  
  
'Wow! You was right! They didn't even know anything at all! Lucky my scar was covered or there would've been loadsa questions!' Tamzin said as they went out of the back door of the pub. Hagrid counted with his forefinger a few bricks and then tapped one with his umbrella, which strangely enough was pink and flowery. As soon as he had tapped the brick, the solid brick wall changed itself into an arch, as soon as they both passed through it, the bricks moved back into place.  
  
(A/N: Don't worry! I aint giving up for a few more months yet! I just decided that here's a good place to end the chapter and start a new one.) 


	3. Diagon alley

Title: If Sirius Black had a daughter. Chapter: 3 (Diagon Alley) Written on: 31st March 2003 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all. The chapter title's even hers! ok so mine is chapter 3 and hers is chapter 5 but it's still hers... PLEASEEEE don't shoot me!  
  
(A/N: This is vvvvvvv HP-ish, Enjoy! :o) I know I will)  
  
'Try to keep that scar of yours covered, the questions some people will ask will just be... erm... bad.' Hagrid said after they had gone through the arch. 'This is Diagon Alley! Gringotts first!' He led the way.  
  
When they got there, the Gringotts doors were flanked with goblins. Tamzin knew they were goblins because she heard a plump, ginger- haired witch telling her daughter and sons 'don't you go upsetting the goblins because they can get very, very nasty!' Tamzin thought that the witch's youngest son looked about the same age as her. 'Maybe he's going to Hogwarts too.' She thought as she saw him. She kept thinking the same thing every time that she saw someone about her age.  
  
The goblins bowed them through the first set of doors, they then came to a second pair of doors, these were silver with a small poem engraved in big letters. It read;  
  
'Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.'  
  
When the pair were through the silver doors, they found themselves in the biggest marble hall Tamzin had ever seen. There was a long counter running along the back wall, all of the other walls were full of doors. Goblins were leading people in and out of them.  
  
All along the counter, there were young, old, tall, short, slim and fat goblins, goblins with and without beards, with glasses, without glasses, with grey hair, brown hair, without hair, with warts and without warts and many other variations. Some were weighing jewels and precious stones, some were exchanging pounds and pennies for galleons, sickles and knuts, some were writing in books, some were reading books and others were examining precious gems through eye glasses. Not a single goblin was doing nothing, every goblin had something to do.  
  
'Welcome again, hagrid.' Came a croaky but squeaky voice. It belonged to a goblin at the front desk. 'How can I help you?'  
  
'I've come to take some money out of Miss Tamzin Black's safe.' He said as if he'd done it before.  
  
'Have you got her key? And please, no dog biscuits or mice this time.' The goblin said, eyeing Hagrid's pockets suspiciously.  
  
'Tamzin, can I have the key of the chain you're wearing around your neck?' Hagrid asked politely.  
  
'Yeah, sure! For my money is it?' She said handing a small, silver, shiny key to the goblin.  
  
'This key is perfect! It's the best preserved key i've seen in all of the years i've worked behind this counter! You've really looked after it! Well done!' The goblin exclaimed, smiling.  
  
'Thank you, sir.' Tamzin said, smiling back. ' Are all goblins as nice as you?'  
  
'To you? I'm sure they would be!' The goblin smiled again and called another goblin, Griphook came to show them to Tamzin's safe.  
  
'Welcome again Hagrid. Welcome, miss.' Said the goblin bowing.  
  
'Thank you, sir.' Tamzin smiled. Griphook smiled back. Tamzin never had any trouble with her manners, infact she often found that she was being polite without even realising it. Griphook showed them both to a cart and climbed in after them. 'This should be fun.' Tamzin muttered.  
  
At first the cart went slow, but it soon began to speed up as they went downhill. Tamzin was having so much fun in the cart that she didn't even notice Hagrid being sick over the side of the cart. 'I hope that doesn't land on anyone.' Griphook said with a malicious grin as the cart came to a stop. 'Key, please.' Tamzin passed the key to Griphook. Tamzin's mouth hung open at the sight that beheld her. There was a very big pile of gold, silver and bronze. 'You are a very rich girl, Tamzin Black!' Griphook said smiling.  
  
'I wonder how many pounds are in there.' Was all that Tamzin could say.  
  
'Approximately three hundred and sixty three thousand, seven hundred and eighty four. But then again, that is by the old conversions so there should be about one hundred thousand, four hundred more.' He said cleverly.  
  
'Oh my skeptical, delusional, catastrophic kangaroo wearing pink, fluffy dungarees!' Tamzin exclaimed loudly. Griphook burst out laughing and fell over. Hagrid chuckled but suddenly stopped as he thought it safe not to open his mouth judging by him previously being sick, instead he gestured to Tamzin to fill up the bag he handed her. 'These coins are massive!' She shouted, filling up the bag. When she finished, Griphook closed the door and handed her back her key. 'Thank you.' She said without realising it.  
  
When they were out of Gringotts, Hagrid still looked a pale shade of green but thought it safe to open his mouth. 'Can I see your list for Hogwarts?' He asked.  
  
'Yeah, sure!' She said, taking out the letter, she turned a funny shade of white and said 'errr... Hagrid, it says here we've got to owl them no later than yesterday! I knew it was too good to be true! I guess I'd better go back to the orphanage as a muggle, it was fun while it lasted.'  
  
'Don't look so downcast!' Hagrid smiled. 'I sorted it out earlier when you was getting dressed.' Tamzin grinned. 'That's better!' Hagrid smiled. 'Madam Malkin's first!'  
  
'What happens there?' Tamzin asked anxiously.  
  
'You get your Hogwarts robes fitted that's what!' Hagrid replied cheerfully.  
  
When they were outside Madam Malkin's (robes for all occasions!) Hagrid still felt (and looked) a bit sick so he said ' Would you mind if I popped over to the leaky cauldron? It's just after them cart rides I always need to have a quick drink.'  
  
'No problem!' Tamzin said smiling. She watched Hagrid go and then walked into the shop. The shop was full of racks of robes and a few stools were in the middle. A tall and thin, ginger headed boy was standing on one of the stools. 'Hi, I'm Ron Weasley.' He held out his hand.  
  
Tamzin shook it and said, 'Tamzin Black.' She smiled.  
  
(A/N: It's taken me ages to type this up... and im trying to put it on FF.net but they're 'experiencing an overload' damm them!) 


	4. Ron Weasley

Title: If Sirius Black had a daughter. Chapter: 4 (Ron Weasley (See!!! he doesnt get EVERYTHING passed down, he's the first to have a chapter named after him, he should be proud!)) Written on: 8th June 2003 (my half b*day!!! WOOOOO!!! (soz... hyper) Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: soz i aint writ nowt in ages, i had a REALLY bad case of writers block, i was only writing on paper :o( it was horrible, i could only ever write a few lines on the compy but im over it :oD ill write loads and loads and loads... for everyone ESPECIALLY my reviewers... if i have any... if so make urselves known... u pplz rool!!!)  
  
'Are you in Hogwarts?' Tamzin asked Ron curiously.  
  
'I'm starting this year.' He answered.  
  
'Me too.' She said. So she was right about him! 'This maybe a stupid question but, how long have you known you was a wizard for?'  
  
'All my life, my family's pureblood.' He said proudly. 'What about you?' He asked.  
  
'I only found out this morning, and i'm pureblood.' She only knew that she was pureblood and what it meant when she was talking to Hagrid on the train.  
  
'Who are your parents? I might know them.' He asked her. 'My dad works in the ministry, he's in the misuse of muggle artifacts department. So I might know them.'  
  
'Well my mother died when I was a baby and my father's in prison.' She said quietly.  
  
'Nice to know that you're not proud of your father, I doubt you'll be in slytherin when you get to Hogwarts.' He said knowingly, but he noticed her puzzled look and said ' Slytherin is one of the four houses in Hogwarts, the other three are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Slytherins are known for being sly and their house has produced the most death eaters ever, you-know-who's followers,' he added noticing her puzzled look.'Rumours say that you-know-who was in slytherin himself. Gryffindors are known for bravery and courage. Hufflepuffs are known for loyalty, honesty and patience. Lastly Ravenclaws are known for wisdom, wit and determination.' He explained. 'My brother Percy told me that much but none of my brothers would tell me how you actually get sorted. Which house do you want to be in?'  
  
'Gryffindor sounds best, Slytherins are probably just a bunch of bullies.' She answered. 'What about you?'  
  
'Gryffindor definately!' He grinned. 'That's the best, all of my brothers were and are in Gryffindor.'  
  
'How many hav you got?' She asked curiously.  
  
'I'm the youngest out of six boys and I have a younger sister called Ginny.' He said.  
  
'Are all your brothers in Hogwarts?' Tamzin wondered aloud.  
  
'No, only three of them are, Percy, Fred and George. Fred and George are twins. My other two brothers have left school. Charlie is in Romania studying dragons and Bill is in Egypt working for Gringotts bank.' He explained. 'Have you got any brothers or sisters?'  
  
'Nope, i'm an only child. Or atleast as far as I know.' She said the last bit quietly.  
  
Madam Malkin patted Ron's shoulder. 'Done am I?' He asked.  
  
'Yes dear, your mother payed me earlier so off you go!' She replied politely.  
  
'Bye Tamzin! See you on the train OK?' Ron smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
'Yeah OK, bye then!' She grinned and he smiled back. He walked out of the door as Hagrid came in.  
  
'Done yet?' He asked the other worker impatiently.  
  
'Don't be so impatient Rubeus, this takes time.' She gestured to the cloth and pins that was attatched to Tamzin. 'Besides there's just one here, here, here and a few over there and we're done.'  
  
Within ten minutes they were going down Diagon Alley towards Flourish and Blotts. 'Next we'll get your books. Hagrid said walking into a shop with a sign that read 'Flourish and Blotts - high quality wizarding book store'. There were shelves and shelves of big books, thin books, small books, thick books, leather covered, hard back, paper back, jewel encrusted books and books of every colour. Some books even flashed different colours.  
  
A tall, thin man walked over to them. 'Hello, how may I help you?' He said politely. 'Ahh... Hogwarts?' Tamzin nodded. 'May I see your set books list please?' He asked. Tamzin passed him the list. He bustled off and was back within ten minutes with his arms full of books. Tamzin payed for her books and they were walking down Diagon Alley again.  
  
'Now then, what else do you need?' Hagrid asked.  
  
'Erm... A cauldron, parchment and quills (how do you write with them?), a wand, protective gloves, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope and a set of brass scales.' As she realised how much stuff she would need she wondered how she would get all of it to Hogwarts.  
  
'Let's get your cauldron first.' Hagrid led the way. 'Pewter is it?' He asked on his way into the shop. 'You'll be wanting scales and a telescope from here too.'  
  
They bought all this and were weighed down with all the shopping bags. Every time Hagrid saw Tamzin struggling he'd take a bag off her. 'Let's goget your basic potions ingredients, doesn't say on the list but the teacher will shout at you if you haven't got them. We can get your phials from there too, and next door from there we can get your gloves.' He took another bag from her. 'Then two doors along, you can get your parchment, ink and quills and then all that's left is your wand.'  
  
They were walking down the street when they passed Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Tamzin stared in awe at the owls. 'They're so roolable!'  
  
'I know! It's your birthday isn't it?' He asked smiling.  
  
'Yeah, almost forgot about that.' Within two minutes Hagrid was in and out again, he passed her a large cage with a brown and black flecked owl inside. 'Hagrid! You shouldn't have!' She looked at the owl smiling. 'He's so roolable! I tell you what, you can name him, it's the least I can do!'  
  
'Roolable? Funny word! Did you invent that?' [A/N: NO I DID!!! hee hee!] She nodded shyly. 'Erm... I'm not that good with names.'  
  
'I know! Choose a word, something you like and i'll translate it to welsh and that can be his name!' She said excitedly.  
  
'Excellent idea! What's ice cream in welsh?' He asked.  
  
'Hufen îa.' She said. 'Maybe not welsh, what about french?'  
  
'What's french for owl?' He asked thoughtfully.  
  
'Chouette.' Tamzin answered.  
  
'Are you good at French and Welsh then?' Hagrid asked.  
  
'Not that much.' She went red.  
  
'Well Chouette's not a very good name for a bloke owl.' He smiled thoughtfully through his big, black beard. 'I'll get back to you on that one.'  
  
(A/N: Right then let's have a widdle competition... I'll give you lot a week to come up with a good name for a 'bloke owl', It can be any language you fancy, nowt stupid... and if it's foreign then i will check what it means (i feel strict and vicious now :o( naughty me)... and wait for it... there's a prize!!! The best one (judged by me *smiles and waves*) will get to read the next chapter first! you can answer in a review or e mail me on WelshXXLaydee@aol.com. Leave your e mail and i'll e mail the winner the next chapter... runners up can have the first word :oD im so good... and if u dont fancy that then do me a fav & review anyways. tell EVERYONE you know who reads HP fan fiction that I exist cause ive lost all my old reviewers and if you want to know when i update next then leave ur email in a review and ill be a happy chappy and tell you!!! I'm hyper... slightly.) 


	5. Errr Wands? Unicorns? 382BC? Don't ask!

Title: If Sirius Black had a daughter.  
  
Chapter: 5 (Errr... Wands? Unicorns? 382 BC? Don't ask!)  
  
Written on: 17th November 2003  
  
Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: Jaheezus Christ! I dint realise how long i havent written for. its like... *thinks* 5 months since i havent written. ok, ill do a few chapters now. :o) thanks to Niki for her beta reading! you rawk! yay! hee hee... after all that moaning i finally got a beta reader of my own :oD yay!)  
  
(BTW: as is my way in all my fan fics, all thoughts are like this //i want a dime bar\\. i robbed the idea from A.Dee, go read her work! its amazing!)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tamzin smiled. 'Just my wand now!'  
  
Hagrid returned the smile. 'Indeed, this way!'  
  
Hagrid walked down the street while Tamzin jogged by his side to keep up. They came to a halt outside an old shop with a sign that read, 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.' Tamzin looked at the sign thoughtfully until Hagrid's booming voice brought her back to reality,  
  
although it still felt like a dream. 'This is it! The best wand shop in Britain!' Hagrid said as they went in. A bell rang and a small old man appeared.  
  
'Hello Hagrid! Brought the other poor soul have you?' He asked knowingly. Tamzin looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. 'How did you?' Hagrid started but trailed off as Mr. Ollivander opened his mouth to speak.  
  
'I was the wand expert they called in, same side is it?' He pointed to Tamzin's fringe and moved it aside. 'Your mother had the same long blonde hair, but your'e is as straight as a ruler while she had the most beautiful curls. Your grey-green eyes are just like your father's and your hands, long slim fingers and soft palm, just like your grandmother's. Such a pity...' He trailed off.  
  
'What is, Mr. Ollivander?' Tamzin asked quietly.  
  
'That,' he paused, 'you couldn't be with the people that you are so much alike.' He chuckled. 'Not that you're like your grandmother personality wise.' He bustled off and came back with a long thin box. 'If you are who you ought to be, you need not be measured and there is no need to try out several wands, this should be perfect.' He took a long, thin wand out of the box and said, 'this wand, just like all other wands, is unique, but even more so than any other. I have stored this wand for ten years, waiting for you, Tamzin Black. This wand is made from an actual unicorn horn and has a unicorn tail hair running through the middle. It is ten inches long exactly and VERY powerful, if with the right owner. You will go far Tamzin Black! But will you choose the right side?' He went to turn back into the back of the shop but Tamzin stopped him.  
  
'Erm... Mr Ollivander, sir? How much is it?' She asked politely.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore gave it to me, ten years ago, to pass on to you, not to sell to you.' He retreated to the back of the shop.  
  
Tamzin kept quiet for the trip home until Hagrid started chuckling. 'You and Harry are so much alike!' Nothing more was said. Tamzin was dropped off at the orphanage. 'Here's your ticket for the train, the date and station are on there. Bye Tamzin!' Hagrid pulled her into a bone breaking hug and passed her a train ticket.  
  
'Bye Hagrid! Thank you so much for everything!' Hagrid started crying. 'Don't worry! I'll visit you as soon as I'm at Hogwarts! It's only a month!' He hugged her again and went on his way. Tamzin walked through the orphage doors with he arms laden with all her new things and immediately Ellie and Nicole came rushing over to help her. As soon as they were in their room, Ellie and Nicole bombarded her with atleast a dozeb questions each so Tamzin told them everything and made them swear not to tell. But Tamzin kept what Mr. Ollivander had said to herself, she didn't want to share that information just yet.  
  
Her month of holidays was the best ever. She had different books to read now, she didn't feel like reading the french books her mother had left her, she had read them atleast twenty times. But even though she was happy as she was, she still couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, she couldn't wait until she learnt some magic, she couldn't wait to be put in her house //how do they do that anyways?\\, she couldn't wait until she met some new people, she couldn't wait until she saw Ron again, she thought he was friendly, she couldn't wait until she saw Hagrid again. But most of all, she couldn't wait to meet Professor Dumbledore, she wanted more than anything to know what REALLY happened to her mother and father, and why, heck! She wanted to know everything! She was so excited to get away from Bridgend Youth Orphanage that she forgot what date it was. 'Hey Ellie, what's the date?' She asked.  
  
'Dunno. Hey Nicole! What's the date?' Ellie asked.  
  
'Dunno.' Nicole replied. After about five minutes she suddenly burst out. 'ARGH! OH... JUST... ARGH!' Then she ran over to Tamzin and gave her a huge hug.  
  
'What the...?' Tamzin was too confused to realise that there was a very unhappy Nicole hugging the living daylights out of her. Nicole was crying. Then after about five more minutes, Ellie ran over, also crying, and hugged Tamzin with Nicole. 'Would someone care to explain?'  
  
'You're going tomorrow.' Ellie sniffed and let go of Tamzin. 'It's august the thirty-first! We'll miss you loads! Don't forget to write to us loads, use your owl, please, just don't forget about us.'  
  
Tamzin smiled and said, 'anyone would be nuts to forget about you two! You're the bestest friends in the whole world! I'll write to you all the time, I'll tell my owl to hang around for a reply, he'll know where to find me. Owls are very intelligent creatures.' Her owl fluttered onto Tamzin's shoulder and nuzzled his head into her neck. 'I bet he'll be the best owl ever! He's so roolable! So are you guys!' For once Tamzin pulled them into a group hug, her owl continued to nuzzle.  
  
'ARGH!' Ellie shouted, 'you gotta ask Mrs Saundersby for a lift to London!'  
  
'I'll go now!' Tamzin bolted to Mrs Saundersby's room. The governor was burning more letters. 'Errr... Mrs Saundersby?' Tamzin said quietly.  
  
'Yes, child?' Mrs Saundersby answered irritably.  
  
'You know I have to be in Kings Cross tomorrow by eleven for the school train? Well, um, you have a car, and I was just wondering if maybe, I could, um, get a lift to Kings Cross, maybe, please.' She stuttered and stammered.  
  
'Anything to get rid of you for a year. And don't you dare come back, not for anything, not for holidays, and if you can, stay for the summer ones too.' She spat querulously.  
  
Tamzin went back to the girls' room to find Ellie and Nicole still crying. 'Awww! Doppit! Come on and help me pack! I could do with a hand or four.' So they all packed Tamzin's things. It took almost three hours to fit it all in her trunk, and by the time it was finished it was tea time. 'Coming to the hall for food?'  
  
'I wonder why they call it a hall, it's not exactly big is it?' Nicole said thoughtfully.  
  
'Hey! I bet the halls at our schools are big, they'll have good food too! Compared to this dump our schools will be brill!' Ellie grinned optimisticly.  
  
'Won't be as good without you two, but I'll survive!' Tamzin muttered. 'Hey, you two right, you can't tell no-one about magic actually existing, ok? It's really important! If anyone asks, you know nothing, right? Because if the ministry knows you know, they'll erase your memory or something and we won't be able to talk about everything good that goes on in school.' Tamzin said more serious than intended.  
  
'Ok!' Nicole and Ellie said in unison. Tamzin smiled. Saying that she would miss them immensely was an understatement, but she didn't know it yet.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
(A/N: I'll do the review replies thing after I've finished doing another  
  
chapter or two... dunno yet... YAY! soz... hyped up. I've just started  
  
writing the graveyard scene from the fourth book. It's excellent. Just outta  
  
intrest, if you dont want me to bother with most of first year, the whole of  
  
second year, and most of 3rd year and most of 4th year then tell me in a  
  
review. cause i'm thinking of missing the boring bits out. i'll get her  
  
settled into hogwarts first then miss out the rest of 1st year if you want.  
  
REVIEW!) 


End file.
